<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Like Chocolate by toastandjammies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916468">Sweet Like Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandjammies/pseuds/toastandjammies'>toastandjammies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fluff, Jimmy is a proud member of the tummy appreciation squad, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandjammies/pseuds/toastandjammies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was wondering where you went off to." </p><p>Thomas's mouth quirked. "Busy times." </p><p>"Oh, sod off." Jimmy glared at him. "You're moping."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Like Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020:</p><p>
  <b>6. Hot cocoa/hot chocolate - “What do you mean you don’t like hot chocolate?! Don’t you like fun?”</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mrs. Patmore was a saint. At least, that's how all of the downstairs staff felt when she walked into the servant's hall with a tray of mugs filled with steaming hot chocolate. It was freezing outside and everybody was grateful for a little bit of shared warmth and coziness during the busy December month. </p><p>The only person to refuse a mug was Thomas. </p><p>Jimmy gaped at him. “What do you mean you don’t like hot chocolate?! Don’t you like fun?” </p><p>Thomas shushed him, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Of course I like hot chocolate, you noodle, I just...I should watch what I eat, is all." He took a drag of his cigarette. "Me clothes are getting a little tight. And a mug of liquid sugar is certainly not going to help." He looked away, embarrassed, unconsciously picking at the buttons of his waistcoat. All this holly jolly Christmas cheer around him was starting to darken his mood. </p><p>Jimmy took a sip of his hot chocolate and shrugged. "Well, I think you look fine." </p><p>"I'm...going to check on some things," Thomas mumbled vaguely, quickly getting up out of his chair and heading towards the hallway. He scolded himself as he walked off. He suddenly felt silly and juvenile for being so self-conscious about this. It was only some hot chocolate, surely one mug wouldn't hurt him. He glanced down at himself as he entered the silver room. The buttons on his livery were starting to strain a little, and he sighed. Maybe he really was turning into Carson. What if he grew bushy eyebrows next? Oh god. He shook his head to clear it and busied himself organizing the cutlery. </p><p>After a few minutes, there was a soft knock. Before he could answer, Jimmy padded in and closed the door, leaning against it. He was holding a mug. </p><p>"I was wondering where you went off to." </p><p>Thomas's mouth quirked. "Busy times." </p><p>"Oh, sod off." Jimmy glared at him. "You're moping." </p><p>"Am not." Alright, maybe he was a little. </p><p>Jimmy pushed off from the door and walked over to where Thomas was fidgeting with a knife. He held out the mug of hot chocolate. "Stop that. And stop being such an idiot. You're allowed a treat every once in a while." He noticed Thomas's eyes flick down to his tummy and then up at Jimmy again, and he heaved an impatient sigh. "One sip won't burst your waistcoat. If that's what you're worried about." </p><p>Thomas glared at him, though he appreciated Jimmy's bluntness. And he supposed he was right. His resistance crumbled and he took the mug from Jimmy, making an effort not to let their fingers brush, and took a small sip. His eyes fell closed: Mrs. Patmore was definitely a saint. He took another quick sip and put the mug down and out of harm's way before he chugged the whole thing. Guilt was already pooling in his gut. He tried to ignore it. </p><p>Jimmy looked very pleased with himself, though, and Thomas rolled his eyes at him. "Now that you're here, you might as well help out," he smirked. </p><p>"Really, Mr. Barrow? This is the thanks I get?" He pouted dramatically, but snickered as Thomas threw a rag at him. </p><p>They ended up sorting the rest of the cutlery and polishing a few things here and there in companionable silence, shoulders bumping as they worked side by side. Thomas's eyes kept moving to the abandoned mug of their own accord. He couldn't help it. </p><p>Finally, Jimmy had had enough. </p><p>"Will you drink the bloody stuff already?" </p><p>Thomas quickly looked down at the silver platter in his hands, a little embarrassed again. "No, I shouldn't." </p><p>"Thomas. Stop acting like it'll kill you." </p><p>The underbutler dropped the platter with a clang and glared at the wall in front of him. "I told you why I-" </p><p>"You did, and it's nonsense," Jimmy cut him off. "Thomas, look at me." </p><p>At Jimmy's insistent tone, he glanced over at him. "What." He knew he was acting like a child, but if there was anyone who would put up with it, it was Jimmy. </p><p>The other man looked at Thomas a little sadly, cleared his throat, and continued. "I just...I don't...you don't have anything to worry about. I said you look fine and I-I meant it." A blush started to spread across his cheeks. "I think you look very manly and-um, handsome like this." He gestured vaguely at Thomas's person. </p><p>Thomas was gaping at the blushing footman in front of him. His brain was still processing the words Jimmy had spoken. "Er. Thank you. Jimmy. That-uh," he stammered. "That's very kind of you." </p><p>Jimmy gave him an earnest look. "I hate to see you feel bad about yourself, is all." He shot a look at the closed door and suddenly reached out a hand, putting it tentatively on Thomas's broad chest. It slowly slid down to his stomach, rubbing softly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." </p><p>He didn't know how it had happened, but Jimmy was standing very close and both his hands were on him now, running up and down his body. It took him a while to find his voice. "Jimmy, what..? Oh," he sighed as the footman wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing close, and Thomas instinctively reached up his own to rest around Jimmy's shoulders. A million thoughts were running through his head: he was torn between self-consciousness and complete and utter delight at how much Jimmy seemed to enjoy the softness of his body. All thoughts instantly disappeared at Jimmy's content sigh as he melted against Thomas. </p><p>"I'm a berk," Jimmy said softly. "And you're an idiot. But I think I may be a little bit in love with you. All of you." </p><p>Thomas had to bite back a sob. He let out a shaky breath and gently ran his fingers through Jimmy's golden hair. His brain told him to be cautious but his heart was already singing, and when Jimmy lifted his head and gave him the sweetest smile, Thomas knew his heart was right. "You just made me the happiest man on earth," he whispered. </p><p>Jimmy reached up to wipe at a tear rolling down Thomas's cheek. "Well, I am quite the catch," he grinned cheekily, though the relief was visible in his eyes. </p><p>Thomas snorted. "You are a <i>berk</i>," he muttered fondly before tilting his head down to capture Jimmy's lips. </p><p>Their kisses tasted much sweeter than Mrs. Patmore's hot chocolate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>